So Call Us Freaks
by Riley-the-Sadist848
Summary: We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think. So call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll. Cute one shot for Team Laurcolesty's challenge. Smitchie. Naitlyn. Jella. R&R.


Another one shot for Team Laurcolesty's challenge. Stuck in a bit of a rut again, so hopefully this will help. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

_We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think_

_So call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll_

We had that crazy kind of love. The kind of love where anything was possible.

We passed our summer days with games of tag and pretend, with dragons and princesses, and, most importantly, with each other.

Shane was my everything, and I was his.

The summer I turned seventeen, Shane and his brothers made it as the pop group Connect 3.

Two summers later, it was my turn to shine.

It was hard for us at first, especially whenever we were touring. Shane would be in Italy, and I would be in Canada. The few times we did get to see each other were brief meetings, long enough to say hello, then be on our ways again.

The only way I stayed sane half of the time was by talking with him on the phone. No matter how late we got in, we would always call to say good night.

Crazy, maybe, but that was us. Is us.

When I turned twenty-three, he proposed. At twenty-five I became pregnant with our first child, Thomas Ryan.

By twenty-seven, I was pregnant again with Talia Rose.

Somehow we found time for each other between our kids and careers.

Nowadays, things are pretty much the same as when we were kids. The only differences being that we are now parents and we are famous.

I act more than I sing anymore, but Shane is still going strong with his singing, despite the fact that he's thirty-eight. I am thirty-seven, Tommy is twelve, and my little Tally has just turned ten.

"Shane, let's go on an adventure with the kids. Just us, no careers, no worries, just pretend like we used to when we met. I think Tommy and Tally would enjoy it." I said when I walked into our room. We had just gotten back from my premiere party and I was dead tired. Fame was exhilarating at times, but a pain too. All I had wanted to do that night was cuddle up with Shane and the kids and watch an old Disney movie. Thinking back on that was what made the idea pop into my head.

Shane looked at me curiously and I knew that I had caught his interest. "What do you mean, Mitch?"  
"I mean, tomorrow let's go around town and have fun. Pretend to be in fairy tales again."

"What, with princesses and princes, the whole lot?" He looked thoughtful. I think he liked the idea. I knew he would.

"Yeah. We can invite Nate, Caity, Jase, Ella, their kids, and just play. It would be fun. We could take out our extravagant gowns and tuxes, find buried treasure, the works."

I don't know why he pretended to think about it. I knew what his answer was before he said anything. "Alright, then. I'll call Jase and Ells, you can call Nate and Caitlyn."

I gave him a kiss and a smile before heading off to the living room to call Caity.

"_Hello?_"

"Caity! Guess what we're doing tomorrow?" I chattered excitedly into the phone.

"_Mitch, if it's another record or something, I can't do it. I'm too tired for that right now and-_"

"Nonsense Caitlyn Marie! We are all going on an adventure! My family plus your's and Ella's. It'll be like when we were kids playing make believe!"

The line was quiet for a few moments. I was expecting her to come back with a response like, "Are you high?" or something along those lines, but what I got was the complete opposite. "_Count this Grey __family in._"

"Great! We'll have so much fun, Cait, just you wait! We're going to meet up at my place tomorrow morning at nine. You and Paige should wear your prettiest gowns, and Nate and Ty should wear their nicest suits. I am so excited!"

"_Woah, Mitchie. Take a breather! Yes, we are going to have a great time tomorrow. We'll get to be damsels in distress again while our children can capture us. It'll be a dream come true for some of them._" We laughed because we both knew it was true.

"And don't forget that our handsome princes will get to save us."

We hung up not long after. I went back into mine and Shane's bedroom to hear the oldest Grey brother and his wife's confirmation of our plan, and quickly fell asleep in Shane's arms, dreaming happily of the fairy tales we used to love.

"Alright, so what shall we do first today?" Shane asked us after we all quit our yapping. All of our kids were so excited for the day, even Tommy who at first claimed to be too old for 'that make believe crap.'

"Let's go run through the fountains at the park!" exclaimed Sara, Jason and Ella's youngest daughter.

"No, let's go battle dragons in the park!" Sara's twin brother, Shawn, yelled.

Shane looked at the two for a moment before coming to a decision. "How about we go battle dragons now, and run through the fountains later?"

"But Uncle Shane-"

"Sara, what your uncle is trying to say is that we don't want to get wet first thing because then we'd have to walk around damp all day." I calmly explained to the upset little girl. The tears that had started to leak out of the corners of her eyes receded and she smiled her biggest toothy grin for me.

"Okay Aunt Mitchie! You're so smart!"

Shane muttered something that sounded a lot like, 'you're just like your father,' which made me elbow him in the ribs. "Be nice."

"What did I do now?" He asked innocently. He knew exactly what he did, the smirk gave him away.

"Nothing, dear. Let's just go defeat the evil dragons, okay?"

"Sounds like fun to me."

By the end of the day, the paparazzi was going nuts. Tomorrow morning there would surely be countless articles about my family's activities that day, but none of us minded. We had fun with our family, and that's all that mattered.

We still have that crazy kind of love.

We still pass our summer days with games and each other.

Shane is still my everything, and I am still his.

* * *

Once again, it's kind of cheesy, but I thought this one was cute. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

-Amanda-


End file.
